The Shape Shifter
by GlumBubble
Summary: Basically, its Sarralyn Salmalin's story the daughter of Numair and Daine and the quest she has to undertake.... Oh and there is a meddling god too for what kind of Tamora Pierce fanfic would this be without a god meddling
1. Chapter 1

**The Shape Shifter**

A/n: first fanfic so please don't blame me for how bad it is lol please R n R I could do with the advice…. And thanx for reading it in the first place

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sarralyn Salmalin, known by her friends as Sarra, stretched before her practice round with her fellow Talmas. At 5 feet and seven inches she was a far cry from the baby who had been told off by her grandmother for shape shifting. At fifteen she had surpassed her five years as a human child and was now permitted to shape shift as much as she wished. In fact often it was required of her as a member of the prestigious group Talma. The group founded 5 years ago when she was ten by her father Numair.

She was snapped out of this reverie by her opponent Samuel of Taroc. A six feet and two inch giant, he stood before her smiling mischievously. He was one of her closest friends.

"Thinking about Johan again?" He enquired with a suspiciously straight face. As one of the few people who knew about her growing feelings for a fellow member of their order, he felt; to her annoyance, that it was his duty to tease her mercilessly about it.

"No," she retorted, "I'm deciding if I can be bothered to thrash you… yet again."

"We'll see who will thrash who, if you're finally ready." With this parting shot he began to shape shift into a massive brown bear; drooling and growling as it swiped at her with one giant clawed paw. She in return changed into an eagle using her speed and agility to peck him in inconvenient areas. Than as her feathers retreated and her face sprouted whickers and fur of a jaguar from the Copper Isles he retaliated by turning into a wolf and attacking her.

This battle continued for ten minutes during which the shapes of numerous birds, a snake, a monkey, a ferret and many others were taken. It finally ended as Samuel was beaten after in an act of desperation took the shape of a hippopotamus on, to which Sarra retaliated by playing her trump card and turning into a 60 feet dragon.

"No fair!" complained Samuel, as he morphed back into his true form "You always cheat by turning into an immortal."

Sarra grinned as she replied, "I can't help it if I retain more skills than you. Besides, what about last week when I beat you as a snow leopard, or do you claim they're immortal too?"

Their banter was interrupted by a small boy; one of the younger members who was being used as a messenger. "When you two are finished you might want to come to the hall. Master Lamiagh wants to speak to you." He reported, before running out to the arena to join a gaggle of preteen boys who were crowded around avidly watching something.

"Probably just a young one who's learnt how to turn into a bird or something." He assured Sarra after seeing her worried glance at the boys. As the founders daughter she felt a lot of responsibility to keep order. It often worried Samuel. No one ought to feel under pressure the whole time. She only seemed to relax around those who knew her well and saw through the distant demeanor so different to her parents; to see an intelligent beauty who sparkled with constant witticisms and laughter.

They arrived at the headquarters of the Talma. A truly amazing building set out to be an office, dormitory, mess hall, and stable all in one. The wood was a shining dark walnut sent over from the Emperor of Carthak as a symbol of appreciation for such an order being founded.

The order of the Talma had begun as a result of Sarra's parents realizing that having a shape shifting child was not as uncommon as they had once thought. Having found a dozen children in Tortall all of different standings and all without training, Numair had decided that a training ground much like the ones for those of Gifted or martial ability.

Now over five years later they had members ranging from ages as young as three years old to the age of eighteen. They stopped at this age for it was recognized that by this age a person had learnt enough control by themselves and were too set in habits for the order to teach them anything. They also had wide diversity of races. Shape shifters from Scanra, Yamani Islands, Copper Isles and Carthak all lived in this school.

They had decided to name it Talma after the Shape Shifter in Old Thak which seemed rather suitable at the time. After all it was the language of magic and what could be more magic than this?

Now walking into the Headquarters, Sarra felt a distinct feeling of unease. Master Lamiagh was the second in command after her own father and he was a strict taskmaster who dealt with serious matters. If he wished to see them it had to be important…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N : sorry for cliffie but want to make sure you'll read the next one hehe… baha warning in next few chapters there will be fluff


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Numair or Daine they belong to the lovely Tamora Pierce.**

A/N: firstly I would like to say thank you to both Lucid. Dreams and Phoenix Fanatic my first two reviewers you guys rock my socks. Please don't worry all will be explained :P

………………………………

Master Lamiagh sighed, as he attempted to work out shape shifting training times for over three hundred students which were all divided into different age groups and abilities who also had to fit in classes and martial art practice times. While he gnawed at this puzzle he also found himself pondering the wisdom of the decision he had made in the early hours of that morning. Numair after all would murder him. But for this particular quest he needed someone who had the utmost of ability and that was Sarralyn Salmalin.

A unique girl she had mastered all lessons her teachers had taught in a mere matter of a few years. She was more skillful than many of her learned elders. However given her heritage that was no surprise. Her mother Daine of course had had her own amazing amount of wild magic which Sarralyn had partly inherited. That coupled with her father's gift had given her an ability that many dreamed of. Not only could she change at will into animals of her wish but she could also transform into an immortal without suffering the major drawback of not being able to change back. That was an ability that would be needed on her quest…

Sarralyn walked into the study of Master Lamiagh with a knot in her stomach. Looking around she was amazed as always that a man who seemed so stoic could have such a great taste in furnishings. This Master Lamiagh's study had to be one of the most elegant rooms in the headquarters. The floor was covered in a furry rug which stretched from wall to wall and which gave one the feeling of walking on very bouncy grass. It was called _Carpet_ and had been imported from the Yamani Islands at some great expense. The walls were made from the same dark wood as the rest of the building yet it was made even richer by the ornaments artfully placed around the room.

She was brought painfully back to earth by the Master's rich tones. "Sarra and Samuel please sit," The Master stated, his voice making it sound more like an order than a request. Sarra and Samuel complied shooting mystified looks at each other. When a person was usually brought into Master Lamiagh's study, it wasn't to be told to sit. It was more like being told to go clean every chair in the headquarters as a punishment for sitting when you weren't meant to.

"I've brought you here for a very serious reason. Recently, I'm sure you have heard of the group which has been attacking the outer villages of Tortall." The two teens nodded. Everyone had heard of the attacks. In a time of reigning peace it was considered very serious when some mysterious group who were of yet not tied to any country began attacking villages in an organised way.

"As I'm sure you two know these groups are not renegade civilians or robbers. They do not loot and pillage. Instead they go in, set fire, to the village, kill as many villagers as they can find and leave. There has also been no means of transport found going in or leaving any of the villages. It's like they fly in and then fly right back out." Master Lamiagh sighed his face becoming graver.

Samuel took this pause to ask what they both wanted to know. "Master, with all due respect what has this got to do with us?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, we have now figured out how they are arriving. Have you heard of the Shikrash?" Master Lamiagh looked at them both questioningly. Sarra turned to look at Sam who shrugged as she then shook her head.

"Hundreds of years ago, when immortals were not locked in the Divine realms dragons ventured out of their own Realm more often than they do now. They were friendly with humans and often would come to their aid if needed. But then during a war one young dragon mistaken for an enemy was shot and killed. Her family enraged demanded the culprit's life. When we humans refused as it was an accident, that family vowed to have vengeance. They flew back to the Divine Realms and didn't return. However it is said that for many years they have been building an army. They are no longer out for vengeance; their minds have been warped past this stage. Instead they have now convinced themselves that they need to obliterate humans."

The master sighed. "Now here is where the real troubles begin. You of course remember Emperor Ozorne, you mother's arch enemy Sarra. Well before he was killed in the Immortal wars he took a mate, another immortal named Killar Clawstorm. Well, she also died in the immortal wars but it seems they had a child. He was protected by the surviving stormwings.

Now these years later he has also turned into an older stormwing. We believe he has found the ancient spring of Talma. Yes Talma don't look at me like that Samuel, We had nothing to do with it. It was created by the gods. But yes as you have probably guessed it gives the drinker the ability to shape shift ANY form including from immortal to human. He then recruited other stormwings and we believe they are attacking villages"

Sarra gasped, "Like me?"

"Yes" said Lamiagh slightly impatiently, though he was like that at the best of times. "Now, we know that this group has joined the Shikrash and are attacking the villages but we do not know why. I have called you two because we need someone to go into the group who call themselves 'The Shape Shifters' I know very subtle. Anyway once in our agent would then be able to provide valuable information to Tortall on what this group's aims and movements are. Now Sarra as the only mortal who is able to change to immortal you would obviously be the most suitable candidate. Now, clearly, you have the right to refuse but I beg you to keep in mind that the future of Tortall rests upon your decision."

Sarra was in a state of shock. 'I'm not ready for this... I'm not my mother or my father. I can't be a hero I'm not made that way!' these thoughts swirled through her mind at blinding speed.

She felt dizzy and managed to croak to Master Lamiagh and Sam, "I need some air." Before stumbling outside and beginning to clumsily run to her favorite spot in the whole headquarters.

There, she sat and mulled things over. If she did this she would be able to help her home and everyone she loved. She might also finally feel like she deserved to be her father's daughter. But what if she failed? She was so likely to fail she was always messing up. Just last week she had burned the stable roof when she was a dragon. Luckily only Sam knew and they had managed to fix it together.

Looking around she saw the group of children from earlier. They saw Sarra and smiled. She was always nice to them bringing sweets and listening to what they had to say. As she watched them, her chest tightened painfully. In those villages there would be children just like them. Her mother would have done it. She had to do it, she had to!

Standing up she walked towards the headquarters with a new found confidence. As she did a voice from nowhere brushed against her ears.

"I knew you'd do the right thing" it said confidently but than was gone so quickly she wasn't sure if she imagined it.

Shaking her head, she walked back in and sat before Sam and Master Lamiagh who looked as though they had just been in an argument. Probably about her, Sam was awfully protective.

"I'll do it." She stated and to her own ears her voice sounded strong. She was glad they couldn't hear her pounding heart.

Master Lamiagh looked at her noting shrewdly her new confidence. "Are you sure?" he enquired gently "Because no one would blame you if you didn't want to go."

"I'm sure."

"And what, pray tell are you sure about?" enquired a new voice. It was Sarra's father. Numair Salmalin, but there was a look on his face that Sarra rarely saw, it was anger.

Master Lamiagh looked at them both. "You two wait outside." He ordered.

They obeyed as they did they heard Numair begin to shout. "I told you she wasn't going to do it!"

They sat on the two stone benches. Amidst the snatching of argument they heard Sam realised she still didn't know why he had been called too.

"They want me to go with you," he blurted out.

"Oh, Sam really? That's fantastic! Now I'm sure I can do it with you at my side," She hugged him tightly but then pulled back with a puzzled frown. "But how..."

Sam cut her off. "I'm going to turn into a cat and be your pet." He informed her with a grin. "Some one needs to be there to help you protect yourself."

"I am perfectly able to-" Sarra started hotly before seeing the grin on his face. "Maybe your right. I could use the help."

They both started as they heard a call from inside. "Come back in!"

Walking in, she saw her father frowning still obviously put out. "Da, I know I can do this."

Looking up he wasn't able to stay angry looking at her beautiful face. She was his daughter; he would do anything for her. But she would have to do this herself.

"I know you can Sarra. You're intelligent, charming and strong. You can do anything. But I want you to promise me that if you get into bad trouble that you will use this to call me." Out of his tunic he pulled a small pouch and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pendant.

"Thanks, Da I love you." With that she impulsively gave him a hug. He hugged her back his arms tightening around her as he thought about losing her especially after losing her mother. He sighed, he couldn't keep her forever.

"You two will have to leave tomorrow" said Master Lamiagh.

"So soon?" squeaked Sarra. She had imagined a week or two to prepare.

"Yes, we can't risk anymore raids happening. You will have the rest of the day to say your goodbyes."

Sarra and Sam walked out of the room. They looked at each other and knew without a doubt, that their lives were about to change forever…

……………………………………………………………….

A/N: hope you guys liked it lol please review and I told u I would explain it haha


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well im glad everyone has liked the earlier chapters. Sarra meets someone who she finds familiar lol try and guess why… well hope ya have fun reading it and remember review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sarra and Samuel walked out onto the training area. Turning around they looked at the small group of people who had turned up to watch them leave. Numair was watching Daine with an inscrutable look on his face. She wasn't to know that he was remembering the last time he had said goodbye to someone he loved.

_Numair smiled down at his wife and lover Daine. "Now don't be gone for too long. You know how much we miss you." As he spoke he hoisted the three year old Sarra higher on his hip. _

_Daine smiled back at him. "You know I can never leave you for too long," She took Sarra from hi and held her close. "And I'm especially going to miss you my little shape shifter. Are you going to care of you're daddy while I'm gone?"_

_Sarra chuckled and rubbed her nose against her Mummy's. "Yes" she lisped._

_Daine placed Sarra down and turned to her husband. She reached in and kissed him. Suddenly, a sense of urgency filled them and they deepened the kiss clinging to each other. Finally, breathless, Daine pulled away aware of her young impressionable daughter watching. _

"_I'll see you both soon." Blowing them one last kiss she changed into an eagle and flew away. Neither Numair nor his daughter had realised that would be the last time they ever saw her._

Numair looked down at his daughter, his eyes troubled. He realised he couldn't keep his daughter forever yet he didn't want to let her go. Sighing, he spoke with reluctance. "Have a safe journey you two. Sam," he looked over to the younger man, "keep my daughter safe."

Samuel smiled back at him. "I will Sir," with these last words Samuel began to sprout fur and then to shrink rapidly. Within seconds he was a small black cat. Everyone turned to Sarra; it was always a treat to see her shape shift into an immortal.

Sarra began to shift. The air around her shimmered and her feet changed first turning into silver claws. This traveled up her body until her top clothes disappeared and she was left bare-breasted. Her face turned crimson as did Numair's. They had forgotten this part. Sam the cat mewed and comically covered his face with his paws as Numair moved in front of Sarra.

Her whole body had changed now and she stood before them a stormwing. Her hair had become tightly coiled braids from her usual dark curls just like her mothers. She appeared just like a normal stormwing, except of course for the smell. As soon as Sarra thought this she turned with trepidation to look at Lora and Tiran; some of her friends, who were approaching her with evil grins on their faces while they lugged buckets of what looked like a mixture of fish guts and foul meat. Then together while everyone else in the vicinity ran for cover they threw it all over her.

Sarra forced a smile… this was for her mission. 'Still,' she thought happily 'I can still have some fun.' And with that thought she flew after Tiran and Lora easily outstripping them and gave them a great big hug.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed together.

Even Master Lamiagh had to hide a smile at the sight of them, in their good clothes being hugged by a smelly filthy immortal that was using the time to put as much fish guts and meat on them as possible.

Sarra, deciding to leave on a happy note called to Sam who quickly jumped on her packs. She only needed to be an immortal till she reached the Divine Realms and it would be easy for her to carry the packs in her claws.

With every one dear to her, her family, waving to her as she left, Sarra felt bereft. However, she knew this was her destiny and that she couldn't fight. Soon she had risen into the clouds and could no longer see her family.

It took a while, but soon Sarra had fallen into a rhythm. Sam, the traitor that he was had cured up into a ball to sleep, one paw placed delicately over his nose. As she flew Sarra, saw snatches of all of Tortall.

'It truly is the most beautiful place, where you can be anything you want to be' she thought proudly before focusing on the task at hand. Apparently, Numair had spoken to her grandparents who she hadn't seen in a long time, and though her Grandpa had grumbled he had agreed that they could let her in through a gate, much easier than what most mortals had to do, but then again she was an immortal.

While planning she became suddenly aware of an interesting smell. She had become used to her own; though she couldn't get used to her bare breasts, but this one seemed rather similar. Its source was brought into view by two stormwings who flapped lazily into view.

They were both handsome; one was swarthy with dark hair free to his shoulders and a strong face. He was the more heavily muscled of the two from what she could see, but he seemed to know it and there was a look of arrogance across his face which she didn't like.

The other one was still muscled but not to the same extent. Instead he was lean and his muscle spread out so he wasn't bulked up but instead retained impressive abdominal muscles and strong looking arms. He also looked intelligent. His long blonde hair was braided with bones that clicked as he flew. His face was thoughtful rather than arrogant as he had too much to think about to know how good looking he was.

As they flew closer the dark one noticed Sarra. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl.

"Well, well," He drawled in a slimy nasal voice that didn't fit with his looks. "What do we have here?" He smirked and flew in closer to Sarra. "Where are you from, cupcake?"

He made the word cupcake sound like an insult.

Sarra curled her lip with distaste. "I'm from a place where people have to know me before they give me nicknames."

"Ooh touchy" leered the stormwing. "Maybe, you just need a kiss to cheer you up." He swooped in and came near enough to breathe in her face before wheeling around to laugh raucously.

"I'd rather eat cat dirt!" retorted Sarra furiously, "Judging by your breath that's what you've been doing."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" The dark stormwing turned towards her flashing his wings so the light shone into her eyes blinding her. "Do you want to fight wench?"

The other blonde stormwing cut across him. His voice strong with authority rang out. "Leave it Hekrah or you'll have to deal with me."

"What's it to you?" Hekrah sneered.

"Nothing, Just I was raised better than you and I think it's polite to at least introduce yourself before you attack someone." As he spoke he flashed a mischievous look towards Sarra. "Right?"

"Right" she replied smiling.

"Whatever" snarled Hekrah. "I'll see you around _wench _and when I do you better watch it"

He turned and flew off calling over his shoulder, "You should take more care, Rikan one day someone's going to cut that sharp tongue out of your head and I hope I'm there to watch!"

"Phew!" said the blonde stormwing, Rikan. "Do you think I should be worried?" He spoke with mock concern.

"I think you'll be okay" said Sarra with a straight face. With a start, she realised what she was doing. Joking around with a stormwing, she could kick herself. Everyone knew stormwings were dangerous. But she was one too, she reminded herself. She had to remember that!

Seeing her frown Rikan spoke quickly "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I should be fine; Hekrah is just a lot of hot air. I'm Rikan and who might you be?"

"I'm Sarra" she replied shyly. There was something about him that she liked and that also seemed familiar. She couldn't figure it out though, so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Okay Sarra, well if you don't mind me saying you look a little lost, where might you be headed? I'll take you to make sure you don't make any more enemies." Sarra looked up indignantly but relaxed when she saw he was joking.

"Um, I'm looking for this group of stormwings who take in those not ruled by anyone. They're called the Shape Shifters."

A cloud passed over Rikan's face and he said a little woodenly, "I don't think you want to go there miss. Trust me I know I'm one of them."

"Oh good," she replied brightly, "You can show me the way then."

"I'm serious I think you should just head on home." He spoke as he if he truly cared.

"Weren't you listening? I have nowhere to go. Please take me." She added just the tiniest note of desperation just like she had been taught in role playing class.

He shook his head and sighed, "I suppose I don't have a choice come on then," With these words he turned right and began to flap. "Make sure you keep up."

Sarra looked after him admiring his back and the strong muscles. When she caught herself she was disgusted. 'He's one of the enemy' she told herself sternly. Yet he seemed nice and he hadn't wanted her to go like he was worried about her.

No, she had to keep focused. She had a quest to do and she wasn't going to get distracted by any good looking stormwings. 'I wonder what Sam would think' she mused as she looked down at her sleeping protector.

'Enough' she thought. 'I'm going to go in and become like them, I am NOT going to become one of them, no matter how nice they seemed." She turned and flapped after Rikan forgetting all about her grandparents. Instead, she thought about the interesting individual in front of her…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW! For my last chapter I got two reviews- thank u to those 2… please if you read it and like it review if you read it and don't like it- still review! Tell me what I can improve. Now, sorry about the length I am doing waaaaay too much at the moment so this is taking a backseat particularly wen I don't get motivated by reviews lol well enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rikan looked at the stormwing girl with the vulnerable, serious looking eyes that seemed to see right through him and sighed heavily. She didn't know what she was getting into, and he couldn't tell her; not if his mission was to succeed. Right now all he had to do was recruit new members for the Order and he had. She had wanted to come so he had done nothing wrong. But if that was true, why did he feel so guilty?

Sarra was attempting to talk to Sam into calming down without alerting Rikan, while feeling some guilt of her own. Her grandparents would be waiting for her to come so they could help her cross. But she couldn't leave now… she had found the Order just like she was meant to. She told herself it had nothing to do with not wanting to leave the green-eyed stormwing behind her.

Samuel on the other hand felt no guilt just irritation and jealousy. Sarra really seemed to like this new guy and Sam didn't trust him. However, as Sarra had just reminded him they would be wise not to trust any of the Order so what was he to do? Grumbling he settled down for another nap noticing with dismay that the Rikan fellow was calling something playfully out to Sarra and she laughed loudly.

"Is that cat courting you, he seems to want your attention all to himself?" asked Rikan smiling down at Sarra. He had noticed Sam's very unfriendly behaviour. "Or maybe he just doesn't like my smell?" he looked down at himself with distaste, living as a human had given him their distaste for unpleasant odors and sights, and he was definitely an unpleasant sight.

Sarra pealed with laughter, "What's this? A stormwing who doesn't like dirt?"

Rikan turned red; it was a sign of weakness in stormwings. "You obviously don't either!" he retorted.

It was true. While to her and her human friends she looked and smelt awful to other stormwing she was clean.

"Oh well I…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Looking at each other they realised what they were fighting over and began to laugh.

"Well at least if we are clean we are clean together…" Rikan said looking down at her with a teasing glance.

Sarra blushed but fought to hide it. "Aren't you lucky to be seen with someone as beautiful as me?" She raised her hand in Player fashion and began to fan herself.

"Of course milady. Shall we?" Rikan smiled mockingly and offered her his arm.

She laughed and flew off in front of him. "No you'll get a fat head if you think I like you"

Rikan smiled "That I will." He spoke quietly so she couldn't hear him. "That I will"

Meanwhile, Numair was pacing his study after hearing from Daine's parents that Sarra had never arrived. 'I should have known!' He cursed himself. Because of him Sarra was in danger, it was all his fault. There was a timid knock on the door. He threw it open.

"What!" he snapped at one of the young messengers who jumped.

"Master Lamiagh wanted you to know that they are sending out groups to check this side of the barrier and another are going to be taken to the Green Lady and her husband so they can be brought through the barrier to find Sarra." The messenger spoke in a quiet hurried voice.

"Fine. Thank you." Numair closed the door and sat down heavily. If anything happened to her his life would be over. She was all he had left.

Suddenly, a shimmer of air appeared before him. A young girl appeared sitting cross legged on his desk. She had brown hair tied in braids and she wore boy's breeches and shirt. She looked down on him and frowned.

"Now worrying isn't going to do you a bit of good." She spoke briskly. "Sarra is fine. As if she wouldn't have been; she is a smart girl and found a better way to get to the barrier and straight to the Order."

Numair looked at her with numerous emotions crossing his face. He finally settled on relief. "She isn't hurt?"

"Not a bit" she reassured him. "But I'll tell you what. If you promise to stop these search parties and whatnot I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into serious mischief. Deal?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Um okay. But first," he looked down on her. "Who are you?"

"Me?" she asked with a quizzical look which was replaced by a mischievous grin. "You know who I am."

She stood up and dusted her breeches before speaking, "Why, I'm the Shape Shifter."

Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi I'm back for anyone who isn't too annoyed for leaving my story unfinished for like six months… I am very very sorry I was just having a crazy time with so many activities and WAY too much school work so again very sorri and please read and review:D

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A massive stone hall was housing the members of the Shikrash and the Shape Shifter stormwings. The hall; built out of large stone blocks that were twice the size of a man, was so large that it easily accommodated five large dragons as well the large group of stormwings who were having a heated argument with them.

This was the sight that greeted Sarra, Rikan and Sam. Sarra stopped at the edge of the hall realizing with some hesitation that this was where her new identity was going to live for the next few months. This was clearly a dangerous group to be involved in. The dragons shone with power to Sarra who had inherited her father's ability to see magic whereas the stormwings who had their own power absolutely bristled with weapons. Rikan seemed to sense her reluctance.

He turned to her. "You definitely want to do this?" he asked and Sam meowed, presumably asking the same thing. In the week that they had been traveling with Rikan the stormwing had revealed himself to be sensible and kind meaning so Sam had warmed to him but only as he told Sarra: for the good of the mission.

Sarra locked her brown eyes on to Rikan's blue ones, unless he was convinced she knew what she was doing, she knew he wouldn't let her go. All week he had needed constant reassurance that this was what she wanted and had repeatedly requested that she go home.

"I'm sure." She spoke quietly with determination.

By this time the stormwings and dragons of Shikrash were well aware of their presence. The stormwings flew across their hall to them while the dragons turned around as they were so large this allowed them to get close enough. Only one stormwing stayed behind. He lounged on what looked close to a throne with the air of someone who knows he will soon be missed.

The group stopped a little bit more than a metre away from Sarra and her friends. The two groups stared each other down. One stormwing stepped forward. It was a female with long brown dreadlocks hanging down her tanned naked back. In the nature of stormwings she was bare breasted but unlike the nature of stormwings she was clean. Sarra raised her eyebrows it seemed Rikan wasn't the only stormwing to dislike dirt. In fact as Sarra scrutinized the group more closely it seemed cleanliness was a characteristic of this group.

If Rikan had been right then that most likely meant all these stormwings had transformed into humans. She giggled as thought of how odd they would look as humans. Part from being clean other human qualities seemed to have passed these stormwings by. One for example had moon rock which she knew from her studies to be only available from the divine realms embedded in the left side of of his face instead of an eye. Another had bone piercings on nearly every surface of his face causing them to click as he scowled which he was doing now.

The female stormwing with brown dreadlocks looked at Rikan with contempt. "Back already?" she spoke with a smooth voice that would have been beautiful had it not been for the obvious malice within it. "I knew you would miss us Rikan"

Rikan laughed his voice bouncing of the walls of the hall. "I didn't miss you Jika I just missed having constant food." With that he walked closer to her using his height to his advantage as he forced her to take a step back. Turning he walked over to Sarra. "Now this is Sarra I want you to all be very nice to her."

The group started as the stormwing who had been sitting on the throne moved forward. No one had realised he'd moved. He walked around Sarra who forced herself not to flinch as his intense gaze looked into her eyes. He was startling handsome with braided dark brown hair, piercing green eyes with high cheekbones.

"Leave" he spoke with a quiet voice but one that wasn't to be ignored. Grumbling the group all flew off except for Rikan who hesitated. "Relax Rikan" the stormwing advised "I'm not going to hurt her". Troubled Rikan flew off slowly looking back constantly.

The kingly stormwing began to fly towards his throne. "My name is Kiran and I lead these stormwings. Why are you here?"

Sarra replied with a slight wobble in her voice which she attempted unsuccessfully to smother. "I have nowhere else to go. Humans killed my family I heard you hate humans." She shrugged "It seemed logical to come here."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Indeed. Well Sarra it is late and we do take in anyone but not permanently. You will prove your worth tomorrow. Till then you will sleep in the guest quarters. I will send someone to show you where to go."

With that he flew off leaving her alone. A few minutes after he left a young stormwing child flew in surprising Sarra. She hadn't realised there were children within the group. It was female with two braids clear blue eyes and a smattering of freckles on her nose. She did not look overly dangerous.

"Hi Sarra, follow me to your rooms. How are you holding up? It's hard your first time aye? Well mine name is Tal so if you need anything just call it out and I'll be here in a second to give you a hand, here's your room bye."

Sarra blinked. The child was gone and she was standing in front of a wooden door. Pushing it open the room was small, dirty and cold there was a perch in the corner for her to sleep on. Still overwhelmed by the day and the energetic child stormwing who seemed much too nice and definitely too fast she dumped her packs closed the door and locked it before changing back to her human shape with relief. Lying on the floor she immediately fell asleep ignoring danger and Sam attempting to get her attention so they could talk. Sam sighed and jumped off the packs, walked over to her and curled up next to her.

Unknown to both of them Kiran's real guide was still in the entrance hall wondering were they had gone.


End file.
